Situaciones curiosas DracoxHermione
by Vee-ver
Summary: -¿c-cómo lo sabes?- nerviosamente, miró a todos lados. No entendiendo su actitud Harry le espetó. -¿es ovbio no?- ¿era demasiado transparente?,Pero ¿cómo era posible, no se suponia qué él era un mega-Malfoy-profesinal. Dramione
1. Malditos Potter y Wesley

**Disclaimer** : los personajes no son mios.(si asi fuera, ya me habría casado con Harry)

Draco se sentó, tragó saliva y pusó ambas manos en su cabello, sentía que todo daba vueltas. Harry se encontraba, frente a él. Como sí se burlara, pero en realidad éste lo observaba serio. Draco, lo miró con rabia y Harry rodó los ojos.

-Malfoy, no importa la excusa que te estas inventando, no funcionara.

Pero ¿cómo era posible, no se suponia qué _él era un mega-Malfoy-profesional?_

No era que, con exactitud, supiera su terrible verdad.

Él se encontraba chalado por nada más y nada menos que la sangre sucia Hermione Granger.

Y ahora, ése cara rajada, se lo echaba en cara, en realidad Draco se encontraba sentado en la biblioteca, cuando Harry se plantó frente a él y le espetó que ya sabia su _secreto._

¿c-cómo lo sabes?- nerviosamente, miró a todos lados. No entendiendo su actitud Harry le espetó.

-¿es ovbio no?- ¿era demasiado transparente? osea cada vez que a ella se le caian los pesados libros, él, con un hechizo, la ayudaba.

Cada vez que ella no encontraba el libro que necesitaba él se lo conseguia.

Pero... Siempre en el anonimato.

-Escucha Malfoy, no voy a juzgarte - ¿juzgarlo, a él? si ya no lo molestaba, solo a la Granger. Agarró del cuello de la camisa de Harry apretujandola, y observandoló con ira le susurró entre dientes.

-escucha, Potter nadie tiene que saber, que estoy colado por Granger-

Los verdes ojos de Harry se fueron abriendo más y más, para formar un cara completa de horror. Draco lo entendio, Potter no venía con esa intención.

-y-yo, cre-crei que eras ga-gay, y que estabas enamorado de Ron, como siempre nos seguias, pero nunca pense, bueno que...- la cara de Draco se formó en todas las tonalidades de verde.

-Malfoy...-

-Potter, más te vale que te largues.

-pero..- Harry no sabía donde mirar. _M_ _aldito Ron_ , pensó con verguenza.

No volvería a confiar en ese tonto.


	2. ¡LUMOS! ¡NOX!

Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios.(si asi fuera, ya me habría casado con Harry)

.

.

Entre toda esa oscuridad que imaginar, alguien susurró **LUMOS** y la luz brillosa se reflejo en los ojos castaños de Hermione, su mirada se encontraba con ojeras y le pesaban. Tratando de despertarse, sus compañeron ya se había ido y ella se encontraba allí desde temprano. Ni se había dado cuenta que ya era de noche y ella ya se encontraba sola en toda esa oscuridad salvo por la luz de su varita. Trató de leer, pero el esfuerzo le era inutil, ya las palabras no tenían sentido para su cerebro. De repente vió muy comodo el libro frente a ella, pensó con cansancio que solo dormiria un momentito, y luego estudiaría para el maldito examen de Snape. Exclamó sin ganas **NOX**.

Sólo descansaría los ojos

Sólo un momento...

Se encontraba soñando con Snape, que por alguna razón iba vestido de mujer y le reprobaba un examen. Ella le estaba pidiendo explicaciones, cuando el le susurró **LUMOS.** Hermione se desperto por el golpe de algo que chocaba contra la mesa, vió, con odio, a una figura que se encontraba a una mesa más allá, seguramente no la podría ver, puesto que la castaña se encontraba rodeada de pilas de libros, pero ella si lo podia ver por un huequito de entre estos. Concentrandose con la visión, dislumbro un cabello blanco y un ruido se escucho a lo lejos, unos ojos fríos y grises instintivamente diriguió la mirada al ruido, pero luego volvió a bajar la mirada al libro que leia. La castaña rodó los ojos con fastidio, tenía más sueño que antes y el idiota de Draco Malfoy, no la dejaría dormir.

Pero su alivio fue grande cuando Draco se retiraba con su libro bajo el brazo, la castaña susurró **NOX** y volvió su cara a sus brazos cruzados.

El reloj hacía tic-tac

- **LUMOS-** como el exorcista Hermione giró su cara y vió con horror como Malfoy regresaba con un libro más grueso. Con mayor cansancio, sin ganas de regresar a su cuarto, con estres por los examenes. El cerebro de Hermione dijó basta. Levantó su varita y susurró.

 **-NOX-** Draco ante aquello, no pudo evitar a mirar a todos lados y extrañado susurró.

- **LUMOS**.

 **-NOX-** Esto ya le estaba hartando, no tenía tiempo mañana tendría examen.

-¡ **LUMOS**!- dijó él levantando la voz.

-¡ **NOX!-** dijo ella casi gritando.

 **-¡LUMOS!** **-¡NOX!** **-¡LUMOS!** **-¡NOX!** -¡ya basta, los dos!- gritó la señora Pince

-¡ja! yo gané- exclamó triufante Hermione, ignorante a todo, pero en cuanto salió de su "escondite de libros" y observó los ojos echando chispas, supó lo que se le avecinaba.

Estaban castigados.


	3. Un libro es la mejor arma del mundo

[ _Los personajes no son mios, si asi fuera me hubiese quedado con Harry]_

- _gracias a Adrit126 por su comentario-_

A Hermione le gustaba leer, eso era visible, tanto que su apartamento era pequeño, por las grandes estanterias de libros que sostenia.

¿Querías un libro de aventura? Ella lo tenía.

¿Un libro antiguo de hace mil años? Pff ni un problema.

Hermione amaba sus libros, tenía todas las editoriales, todos los idiomas, los antiguos o actuales, etc.

Hermione, puso por tercera vez su taza de cafe en sus labios mientras miraba por la ventana, la fuerte llovizna le hacía imposible la tarea, pero igual a ella le gustaba. Iba a agarrar un libro sobre su mesada cuando tocaron la puerta, ante aquello la castaña se extrañó, sus padres habrían llamado a su celular, al igual que sus amigos.

En cuanto abrió la puerta no se encontro con nadie, miró a ambos lados pero el pasillo se encontraba desierto salvo por el foco flourecente que parpadeaba, bufó irritada pero en cuanto iba a cerrar la puerta y miró para abajo, se encontró con un libro, en cuanto lo levantó y lo divisó bien éste tenía en la portada el titulo "rabia" en letras rojas. Frunciendo el ceño entró de nuevo cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Era extraño si.

Pero un libro era un libro.

Se acomodo bien en su sillon y comenzó a leer.

La verdad era que Hermione iba ya por el principio en la parte:

"Volví la vista de nuevo hacía la puerta del aula 16 y abrí la puerta."

Cuando la luz se corto. A la castaña casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando a los dos minutos tocan la puerta.

En esa parte del libro él protagonista cargaba un arma y sufría esquizofrenia, con libro en mano fue con cautela hacía la puerta, con una mano giró el pomo de la puerta y en cuanto la abrió, se encontro con un tipo encapuchado y mojado, tal vez por el terror del libro o tal vez antes de que se desmayara, Hermione no lo sabía pero le dió en la cabeza con el libro haciendo que éste se desmayara.

Draco de verdad era un idiota, en realidad era de todo menos un maldito romantico, se lo había dicho a Potter y Wesley sus estupidos amigos. Pero ellos le habían insistido que debería darle algo a su "enamorada".

Y si, a Draco Malfoy le gustaba su vecina, ni supo como paso, pero de repente viendola volver con varios libros en sus brazos, como si ellos fuesen algo delicado y precioso.

A Draco le pareció algo extraño y le pico la curiosidad, supó por la hermana de Ron, Ginny, que se llamaba Hermione Granger.

Con el tiempo a Draco le termino gustando, pero la chica siquiera sabía que él existia (y eso que él vivia en frente de ella).

Asique decidio darle un libro (despues de todo era lo que ella más amaba). Pero Draco era un burro en elegir libros, asique eligió uno de Sthepen King. Volvió de la libreria, empapado, pero antes siquiera llegar, la señora de la renta le dijó que si quisiera hacerle una compra, ante aquello a Draco le pareció una oportunidad, sonrío de medio a lado ante aquello y le dijó a la anciana que él lo hacía, si ella le dejaba un paquete en la entrada de Hermione Granger.

Pero claro su plan se fue a la borda, cuando decidió ir a verla cuando se corto la luz.

Y qué recibio... Un golpe en la cabeza.

Ahora se encontraba en el sillon de su vecina, con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y una taza de cafe a medio terminar suya.

-¿quién diría qué los libros serían una arma mortal, literalmente?- le comentó ella medio apenada y medio divertida.

Y él estaba de acuerdo.

No volvería a intentar ser romantico, pero por lo menos le había salido bien.


	4. Extravagancia

{ _Personajes de J.k rowling}_

 _canción de nickelback: THIS IS HOW YOU REMIND ME_

 _nota: espero disfruten._

 _··········_

 _·_

Draco había visto cosas raras en su vida, encerio, de por si era extraño que su padrino Snape no se corte el cabello y se obsesione con las togas haciendo que Draco dude de su sexualidad.

Había visto a Ginny fangirlear con Dylan O'brien y pegar poster de él en todo su cuarto, cuando fue a la casa de su amigo Ron.

Había visto obsesionarse a Harry con una aplicacion que cada vez que veia a traves de su celular a un pokemon gritaba como desquiciado e iba a capturarlo.

Escuchaba a Ron vestirse de mujer para comprarle dulces a la señora del carrito del expresso (que por extrañas razones, estaba prohibida su compra)

Resumiendo: estaba rodeado de personas "extravagantes" por asi decirlo. Ovbiamente se los dijo, pero ellos le intuyeron que él haría algo "fuera de lo común".

Mientras Draco paseaba por las estanterias de la comida "saludable", pensaba en que, si alguien lo veia de ese modo con un carrito de super-mercado y más eligiendo productos, le daría por la cabeza la comida a la señora Wesley, pero por ovbias razones no lo haría.

Estaba analizando la diferencia entre una mayonesa barata y cara cuando escuchó una voz chillona, al principio la escuchó distorsionada, pero luego la melodia se convirtió en palabras con una voz afonica.

 _Never_ _made_ _it as a_ w _ise man_

I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'

Tired of livin' like a blind man

I'm sick of sight without a sense of feelin

Draco se dió cuenta, mirando por detras de una piramide de latas, que se trataba de una chica de piel morena al igual que su cabello, pero eso no fue lo más extraño, sino que, sosteniendo una zanahoria como microfono, cantaba como si nadie la estuviese viendo.

And this is how you remind me

This is how you remind me

A la distancia se podía observar facilmente a un grupo de chicas que se le reían con burla. Mientras que la aludida daba vueltas con los ojos cerrados.

Y Draco pudó observar como la chica cantante tenía un ojo morado.

Of what I really am

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

Esa era la primera vez que actuaba impulsibamente, observó los corredores que se encontraban vacios, poniendose la capucha de su sudadera roja, actúo sin siquiera pensar en la cara de confusión de la chica y la cara plasmada de sus brabuconas comenzó a cantar desafinadamente.

It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken

For handing you a heart worth breakin'

I've been wrong, I've been down

Been to the bottom of every bottle

These five words in my head

Scream "Are we having fun yet?"

\--

Ahora se encontraba en la comisaria por descato a la normalidad y con su compañera a un lado suyo, el policia les dijo que al ser menores de edad llamarían a sus padres.

Draco sintió un tiron en su campera y en cuanto se giró, se encontro con unos ojos avellanas.

-Gracias, por lo de hoy, no quedó tan raro después de todo- y le sonrió. El peliblanco le quería decir que él vivia con extrañesas toda su vida, ademas había sido lo primero que se le había ocurrido.

De repente, como un valde de agua fría algo lo golpeó.

Las compras... la bronca que le hecharía Molly Wesley.


	5. pelotazo y encima crema

-Hermione, tranquila no pasa nada.

-¿Qué pasa Ginny?

-puees que estabamos jugando al futbol y Hermione a pegado demasiado fuerte a la pelota...

Hermione trataba de olvidarse de lo que paso ya hace pocos minutos, pero su cerebro se lo repetia muchas veces.

Había golpeado a Draco Malfoy.

Estaba muerta.

Draco trataba con todas sus fuerzas ignorar el dolor que sentía en el ojo y el hecho de que en los pasillos la gente no podían evitar lansarle una miradita de curiosidad.

Eso le pasaba por dejarse guiar por sus malditos sentimientos hacía la sangre sucia, y querer verla jugar.

Iba a matar al responsable de aquello.

Si lo encontraba claro.

El muy cobarde había huido, cuando trató de hayarlo con la vista.

Hermione sostenía entre sus manos un capcacke de crema, había visto como le había dejado el ojo a Draco, y por mucho que él fuese un maldito.

Había que admitir que lo de pegarle un pelotazo en la cara estaba de más. Trató de encontrarlo en su aula pero no lo vió, al igual que en el comedor, el patio e incluso en el campo de deportes, pero no tuvó exito, iba a darse por vencida cuando vislumbró una cabellera rubia platinada llendo hacía las mazmorras. Corrió hacía él, pero la fea cara de Parkinson se interpuso en su camino.

Parkinson, la observó con asco.

-Por allá no queda tu casa, dientona- las personas se les iban amontonando, tratando de ver la pelea que se arma. Entre ellos Draco.

-y-yo- tartamudeo la castaña, demonios Hermiones es verdad, qué demonios hacés, pensó con incredulidad despues de todo, Draco no sabía quien fue el del pelotazo.

-" _Y-yo"_ \- se burló Parkinson- eres una chica estupida, que siquiera se cuida el cabello y...

Iba a terminar de insultar, sino fuera por el pastelillo que se dirigía a ella.

Parkinson se agachó.

El cupcacke, le dió a Draco en la cara.

Sus sentimientos habían hablado de nuevo, y eso recibia.

Todos quedaron en silencio. Todo color se le fue de la cara a Hermione.

Draco se le acerco violentamente hacía ella, limpiandose la cara rapidamente.

-Me las pagaras- le susurró en el oido tan bajo que hizó que a Hermione se les pusieran los pelos de punta. Y antes que Draco pudiera darse la vuelta, está pudo vislumbrar una sonrisa zorruna por parte de él.

Esta vez estaba en problemas de veras.

Pero tenía la firmeza, que tal vez le iba a gustar.


	6. Los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad

[ **Personajes de J.K]**

 _H_ _ola:_ dialogo de borracho.

Hola: dialogo normal.

.

.

- _Por qué no puedo olvidarteeee_ \- Pansy Parkinson, cantaba desolada. Con cerveza en mano y sentada en el pavimento. Mientras, balanceaba la cerveza al compas de la cancion.

Blaize, maldijo por tercera vez, mientras escuchaba el correo de voz de su amigo. Iba a darse por vencido cuando escuchó una voz adormilada en la otra linea.

-¿mmm?

-¿Draco? Escucha, necesito un favor, estoy aqui con Pansy que se paso de copas y necesito que la lleves a su casa.

-mmm - hartandose de eso, a Blaize le creció una vena en la frente.

-¡Draco, maldición hasme caso!- escuchó que el telefono caia y una maldición, no apta para menores.

-¡Mierda! Blaize, son las- pausa -tres de la mañana.

Armandose de paciencia, le conto todo de nuevo.

-Y yo que tengo que ver.

-Primero, que Pansy sufre por tu rechazo, infeliz. Segundo, que yo tengo ya a dos chicas esperandome en la discoteca. Y tercero, yo se que...

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ire- lo interrumpio el Malfoy.

- _Draco_ , _shabia_ _que me amabash_ \- Pansy se abalanzó al cuerpo de Draco, que éste con asco aparto.

Haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo, logró subirla al coche.

Ya en la carretera, Draco tenia todo el autocontrol del mundo al sentir los toquesitos molestos de Pansy, en su mejilla.

-Draco.

-¿Qué?- dijó hastiado.

- _she_ _que_ _estas_ _enamorado_ ¡hip! _de la_ _Granger._

Draco casi choca contra el pavimento.

- _Shi_ , _por esho ¡_ hip! _me rechazaste, siempre molestandola_ ¡hip! _y_ _odiandola_. _Pero, ¿sabes qué?_

-¿Qué?

- _Ella, ama a la comadreja_ ¡hip!

Apretando el volante, Draco murmuró.

-Lose.

Joder, lo sabia.

Y dolia


	7. Los locos del WhatsApp

**Hola:** dialogo de Hermione.

Hola: dialogos de los demás.

[Personajes no mios]

 _Gracias a Adrit12_ 6 y a _FuckMidori, Por comentar._

.

.

 **-Hey, Ginny, Harry te envia saludos.**

 _Enviado_ : _23:35 pm_

Visto.

-Dile a ese salame que estoy frente a él.

 _Enviado:_ _23:36 pm_

 **-Dice que no seas aguafiestas... :v Y quiere que anotes su número.**

 _Enviad_ o: _23:40 pm_

 _visto._

 _Escribiendo..._

-ash! e_e pasamelo.

 _Enviado: 23:43_.

suena el telefono, melodia de los juegos del hambre

-Oye, Hermione, pasame la cinco.

 _enviado: 09:12 am_

 _visto._

Hermione, no me claves el visto.

 _enviado: 09:13 am._

 _visto._

Hermioneeeee, Snape me esta viendo porfaaa.

 _enviado: 09:13 am._

 _visto._

 _escribiendo..._

- **No. Pideselo a Harry, Ron.**

 _enviado: 09:59 am._

-Hermione, eres cruel TT.

 _visto._

*Suena el celular de nuevo

-Joder mamá, si estoy abrigado.

 _00:05 pm_

 _-_ **¿?**

 _00:07 pm_

 _visto._

-¿Y ahora porque me haces esos signos de pregunta?

 _00:09 pm._

 **Porque no soy tu mamá, zopenco!**

 _00:11 pm_

 _visto._

-Ya me parecia que esa foto de perfil de anime no tenia nada al estilo de mi madre.

 _00:13 p_ _m_

 **¿Quién eres?**

 _00:14 pm_

 _visto._

-Eso deberia preguntartelo yo, maldito hackeador. Porque no creo que tu nombre real sea: **_Yaoi 4ever._**

 _00:15 pm._

 **Pues no creo que el tuyo sea: _SexySimbol._**

 _00:17 pm._

 _visto._

-No te dire el mio hasta que reveles tu identidad.

 _00:19 pm._

Se va al chat de Ginny

 **-Ginny, ¿qué hiciste? un degenerado me esta hablando.**

 _00:19 pm._

 _visto._

-Jodeeeeer, Hermione ¿has visto la hora qué es?

 _00:21 pm_

 **-Pues no, estaba estudiando.**

 _00:22 pm_

 _visto._

-Por el amor de Diós, las personas normales ¡DORMIMOS! Y nose de lo que demonios hablas.

 _00:24 pm._

* de nuevo al chat con el desconocido*

-Muy bien señor o señora hackeadora, si hiciste esto para hablarme, no funcionara. Porque te bloqueare en este momento. Lamento haber arruinado tus planes. ;)

 _00:20 pm._

 **-¡a** **h!, ok no hay problema adioooss.**

 _00:31 pm._

 _visto._

-Lloriquea tooodoo lo que quieras, no lo evitaras.

 _00:33 pm_

- **B** **ueno.**

 _00:33 pm._

 _visto._

-¿Encerio, ni siquiera un mensaje de voz, siquiera un meme?

 _00:34 pm_

- **E** **mmm, nop :)**

 _00:35 pm._

 _visto._

-Pues preparate bien. Soy el rey de los reyes, el envidiado por ellos y amadas por ellas. El gran Draco Malfoy.

 _00:37._

-¿Hola?

 _00:38_

-Seguro te deje sin habla.

 _00:39._

*Chat con Ron*

- **¡MALDITO RONALD WESLEY, SEGURAMENTE ESTAS DURMIENDO. PERO EN CUANTO TE VEA, TE ASESINARE POR HACKEAR MI WATSAPP CON DRACO MALFOY. Y TAMBIÉN POR NO PODER BLOQUEARLO!**

 _00:58 pm._

 _visto._

La venganza es dulce, más si no te pasan la tarea Bv.

 _10:09 am._


	8. Eso es ¿espera Qué?

[Los personajes no son mios]

*

Hermione salió de la columna y observo su objetivo, estaba en la puerta de las mazmorras, charlando con sus dos guardaespaldas. "O más bien cospiran" pensó con cautela, mientras que achicaba los ojos en señal de sospecha.

-Hermione, ¿por qué está vez me dejo arrastrar hacia tus alocadas teorías sobre Draco?

Escucho la quejosa voz de Ginny cerca suyo.

-no son alocadas, Ginny, esta vez tengo razón. Solo es cuestión de seguirlo muy cerca.

Ginny bufó al respecto.

-lo estamos siguiendo toda la mañana, Hermione y no hay señales extrañas-.

-lo se pero...-

-¡ah! Hermanita y Hermione ¿a quienes espiamos?- ninguna de las dos no supo como, Fred y George se encontraban espiando con ellas. Aunque en realidad estaban "de casualidad por alli"

-¿Otra vez están probando esa pastilla de vómito con los de primero?- Hermione se olvido de espiar a Draco y presto total atención a los gemelos.

-¡Ha no mujer!, no nos cambies de tema- Fred y George la observaron con una falsa seriedad.

Ginny rodó los ojos.

-Hermione esta espiando a Draco para ver si es "una criatura mistica".

-¡ah! Como cuando lo seguiste y engañaste para que se esconda en las cuevas, y revelará su identidad de hombre lobo- dijo Fred.

-o cuando le lanzó un hechizo de espejismo, para ver si era un veela y lo tuvo con acné toda una semana- repuso George.

-no se olviden cuando creyó que era gay y le dio un libro por la cabeza cuando lo atrapó viendo hacia Harry "con deseo".

Los tres Wesley negaron con la cabeza, incrédulos.

-Hermione, odiamos a Draco, pero lo que le haces ya da lástima.

Ante todas esas menciones la castaña rodaba los ojos, no era para tanto.

-seh, y por cierto - Fred enarco una ceja- ¿qué es ahora?

-pues "la genio" cree que Draco es un vampiro- contestó Ginny harta de la situación.

-¿por qué Demonios haces esas suposiciones tan precipitadas? No es propio de ti- Fred dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Draco. El peliblanco estaba molestando a un niño de segundo, quitandole su rana de chocolate.

Todo normal.

-Si- estuvo de acuerdo George- eso se lo dejamos a Harry o al tonto se Ron.

La castaña se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. Ni ella sabía muy bien, que era lo que sucedía. Cada vez que veía al slytherin, lejos o cerca suyo, los martilleos de su mente no la dejaban tranquila y comenzaba a sudarle las manos y a ponerse nerviosa.

Primero creyó que era un hombre lobo, porque había algo... "bestial" en él, por la forma en que jugaba Quiddith.

Luego supuso que era un veela, porque ella no podía parar de mirarlo sin quedarse embobada.

Y por último bueno, lo que el era gay, no podía recriminarle nada, pero que si se enojo por mirar a Harry de esa manera, se enojo.

A Hermione no le gustaba el sentimiento de inestabilidad cada vez que Malfoy estaba cerca.

Era algo insoportable, y no iba a permitirlo. Por nada del mundo.


	9. Fue tu culpa

-Eres un.-los copos de nieve continuaban cayendo ajenos a todo. Draco, se detuvó pero no se volteó, la había insultado hasta cansarse, haciendola sentir miserable.

-¿Qué? -la retó, Hermione apretó más sus libros contra su pecho, sus cabellos ensombrecian su rostro.

-... un cobarde -y sin esperar movimiento, le espetó levantando la voz-. Tú no sabes los insultos que me que tengo que absorber día a día, te crees la gran cosa solo por tratar a los demas como escoria yo...- Draco la encaró y con rabia la tomó de los hombros.

-Escucha bien, sangre sucia- le susurró despacio-. Acá, la única cobarde... eres tú- la soltó con asco y continúo-. Vas por ahí, sufriendo como si nadie entendiera tu dolor, yo sere un desgraciado y un maldito, pero tu eres la gallina, te insultan pero ni "mu" dices, temes que tus notas bajen si te metes en problemas, y no me mires así porque no trato de cambiarte, ni ninguna de esa mierda, te digo tu puta realidad y es esta:

Te escondes tras tus libros y te encierras en tu burbuja que olvidas enfretarte al mundo, tanto que tus amigos lo hacen por ti.

Dicho estó se largó.


	10. 1, de septiembre

Los personajes y el mundo son de j.K]

Nota: **Parte 1/** **3**

Nota 2: **Me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía.**

 ** _1, de septiembre_**

Mi madre beso mi mejilla por cuarta vez, haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por no ruborizarme trate de alejarla. Por suerte en la estación no había nadie que conociese. Con un último baboso beso mi madre me dejó tranquilo, estoy seguro que esperaba que yo me encontrase con mis "amigos" para subir al tren, cosa que en realidad era una vulgar ensoñación que sostenía ella; que yo le había guardado mi "gran popularidad" por estos diecisiete años. En realidad casi siempre se refería "amigos" a los descerebradas Pansy y Lavender, chicas que en realidad siquiera saben contar. Por suerte para mí, se quedaron en la otra escuela.

-vamos Hermione, cambia esa cara que es tu último año –yo asentí sin mirarla, esa era otra cosa en la que mi madre creía, que como este sería mi último año de estudio, debería estar saltando de alegría. Pero a) eso no era digno de mí y b) no era por eso que que estaba de un humor de perros.

-mamá –la interrumpí, pues había comenzado con su parloteo- ¿papá, alguna vez hizo algo indecente?

Como esperaba, mi madre abrió bien los ojos y me miro escandalizada, sabía cuál iba a ser su reacción pero cabía la pena intentarlo.

-Hermione ¿cómo se te ocurre semejante disparate?, tu padre fue el mejor doctor, siempre con los puntajes altos y…- la llamada para subir al tren la interrumpió, de su charla favorita "tu padre fue el mejor y tú también debes serlo", yo lo sabía de memoria porque a) me lo repitió desde mi primer año en Durmstrang y b) jamás fui lo mejor para mi madre.

Le di un rápido abrazo y subí al tren. En cuanto me senté en en el vagón, y salude a mi madre por las ventanas. Pensé en lo que dijo un poeta francés antes de morir, voy a buscar un gran quizás.

En cuanto el tren emprendió su marcha, me dedique a pensar que mi vida era una simple farsa, por más fusemos ricos –como le gustaba a presumir mi madre- eso no era nada en el mundo mágico, a mis padres no les gustaba admitirlo, pero yo sabía la realidad.

 _Éramos simples muggles_

Escuche un ruido y vi que las puertas del vagón se abrían dejando lugar a una cabellera negra y luego a un chico de mi misma edad, tenía el rostro acalorado y los anteojos redondeados le quedaban colgados. Primero miro hacia fuera procurándose de algo para luego cerrar con estrepito.

Tuve que carraspear para que se diera cuenta de mi presencia, en cuanto lo hizo una sonrisa tan brillante se figuró en su rostro que casi me quede ciega.

-¡he! Eres la nueva- me quede callada un momento para luego asentir.

-yo soy Harry Potter- creo que en estas circunstancia debería decir mi nombre pero a) nunca estuve en estas circunstancias y b) siquiera sé que hacer.

-mi nombre es Granger, Hermione Granger- al parecer el chico iba a hablar pero unos gritos se escucharon a lo lejos que lo hizo callar. La puerta se abrió de nuevo para dar a ¿un chico vestido de mujer? Este miro con furia a Potter, este a su mirada trago saliva.

-Harry Potter ¡te voy a matar!- este se levantó y puso ambas manos en son de paz.

-escucha, piénsalo bien- creí que iba a decir algo maduro, en cambio dijo- si me matas Ginny te matara a ti también, después de todo eres mi cuñado Ron.

Creo que ninguno se dio cuenta de lo raro la situación, ni siquiera de mi presencia.

-Ginny lo entenderá, te lo mereces por cobarde, me abandonaste justo en el momento que íbamos a robar dulces, la señora casi se lo traga. Pero no, cuando el señor tiene que tomar los dulces mientras yo me hago la "dama en peligro" vas tú y tropiezas.

Potter no tenía ninguna escapatoria, pero al parecer me vio a mí y vio una posible salida.

-mira vamos a discutir esto luego, mira la impresión que le causas a la chica nueva.

El tal Ron, me vio por primera vez, y con un sonrojo se sacó la peluca rubia.

-Que hay- de lo más normal, se sentó cerca mío alisándose la falda del vestido con bolados- soy Ron Wesley.

-Hermione Granger- respondi automáticamente, sabia que vendría después, el maldito silencio incomodo, se los digo soy un asco en relaciones.

-De dónde vienes- mire al tal Potter, no quería responder a esa pregunta porque sabía que me verían de altanera.

\- Durmstrang- estos me miraron con reconocimiento.

-vaya, gran lugar nos expulsaron de ahí- Wesley me observo con una sonrisa, vaya aquello fue raro.

Escuchamos pasos corriendo afuera, la puerta movediza se abrió de pronto y una chica de ojos verdes con un rodete mal peinado, hiso aparición.

-Ron, no mates a Harry, piensa en Ginny- en cuanto termino de hablar con alteración, observo más bien el lugar.

-vaya, se han arreglado- fijó su vista en mi- ¿eres la nueva?

Nunca había visto unos ojos verdes selva, tenía aspecto de tomar mucha cafeína. Se sentó como si nada.

-sip, parece que sí- luego cambio de tema como no quiere la cosa- la señora del carro, dijo que no los quiere volver a ver con sus idioteces.

-¡maldición, Harry! Nos perdimos las ranas de chocolate, las grageas de todos los sabores y el jugo de calabaza- agarró a Potter del cuello de su camisa- ¡el jugo de calabazas!

Carraspee, me divertía esos chicos. Pero si no los paraba Wesley golpearía de enserio a Potter.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

No tengo idea como sucedió, pero nos encontrábamos comiendo de todo dulces en el vagón. La chica se llamaba Ruin mósque, era mitad japonesa y mitad mexicana. Está en Hogwarts, porque le dieron una beca. Potter, vivía con sus padres y al parecer lo expulsaron de varias escuelas por travesuras al igual que Wesley, eran amigos desde pequeños. Wesley tenía una familia numerosa de hermanos.

No me había dado cuenta, por hablar con ellos, pero el gran castillo se veía a lo lejos.

Era la primera vez que no me importaba llegar tarde.


End file.
